


Under the mistletoe

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal kisses Will under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Second of the 12 days. 
> 
> I tagged it dub-con because he is drunk and you can't consent if you are drunk, but it's a fairly innocent fic.

The table was moving, it shifted from side to side and even with his glasses hanging off his nose it wouldn’t stop. He hadn’t planned on getting this drunk, he hadn’t even noticed while he was sitting. Jack had pressured him into coming to the Christmas party and it helped to dull his empathy in the room packed with people. It was only after he stood up and tried to grab a bit of fresh air to give himself some time to think without other people intruding on his mind. 

Even drunk he felt overwhelmed and with a few unsteady steps he made his way to the hallway. He stayed leaning on the doorframe to keep upright, neither in the room nor out. It didn’t seem to matter that he wasn’t moving, the whiskey sloshed around in the cup dangerously as he made an effort to hold it still.

“I noticed you leaving, are you alright Will?”

He looked up to see Hannibal, most of his face obscured by the frame of his glasses, but the hissing accent and deep blue plaid suit were unmistakeable. They had hardly spoken during the party; he had spent most of his time with Alana and Beverly. 

Will closed his eyes to try and get a hold of himself. He opened them again when he felt the brush of fingers on his cheek as his glasses were pushed up to sit perfectly on his nose. Hannibal was standing too close, and he looked low to keep from meeting his eyes. 

“So are you going to kiss or what?”

Bev’s sarcastic tone cut through the din of the party inside the room behind him, and he felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Why would you even ask that?”

He didn’t bother look at her, his gaze locked on Hannibals shoulder.

Hannibal leaned in close to his face, his breath on Wills lips when he spoke.

“You’re under the mistletoe Will. It is said that if two people kiss under the mistletoe they will enjoy a lasting friendship. It’s said to be bad luck to neglect this ritual.”

He watched at Hannibal reached above him and plucked one of the red berries. His momentary distraction allowed Hannibal to press his lips against his own. Will was drunk enough to forget where he was and flick out his tongue, pressing it between the soft lips until it met with Hannibals. He couldn’t manage to pull in a breath as Hannibal thoroughly explored his mouth, a hand resting on his hip to help steady him. Will let himself get lost in the feeling, his drink slipping from his fingers to splash over his shoes. It was enough to pull him back into the moment and he jerked a step back, the only thing stopping him from toppling over was the hand firmly placed on his hip.

“I would say that definitely satisfied that custom.” 

Will didn’t look back at Bev, and he tried to ignore the comment, he couldn’t care what it looked like with the alcohol and the taste of Hannibal on his tongue. He would regret it tomorrow, but his mind couldn’t seem to remember that.

“Why don’t I help you home good Will? I believe you may have enjoyed a little too much drink.” 

Will only managed a shaky nod, his lips still tingling. 

“I think I agree with you.”

Hannibal kept his hand on his hip the whole way to his car, and only after he let go did Will realise how much he liked it being there.


End file.
